The truth shall set you free
by ireallylovetwilight
Summary: it all starts when edward proposes, why is there yelling, why are alice and edward fighting, and who will find out the truth
1. Chapter 1

**this is when edward proposes to bella**

**Disclaimer: i own twilight -savanaha gives me evil stare- ok i dont but i own the books and i will own the movie when it comes out**

Edward and I were at the Cullen house. We were in his room talking, while the rest of his family was out hunting, except for Alice who was downstairs. I was trying to convince him to change me into a vampire.

"If you want me to change you into a vampire, you have to do one thing first." Edward said with that crocked smile, that I love, on his face.

"What what would that be?" I asked because I knew that he would choose the one thing that would make me change my mind. While I said this he got a look on his face that made me wonder what he was planning.

"All you have to do is," as he was saying this he was getting down on one knee, "marry me first. So Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I was sure that the look on my face was one of shock. All I could think was how much I wanted to get him to change me into a vampire, but why did his one request have to be marriage?

"I can't Edward, I'm so sorry" I said, I could see the look on his face fall as I said this but what else could I say to him? I didn't want to upset my mom, she wouldn't like if I got married at such a young age. How could Edward even think that I would want to get married at such a young age, especially when my parents marriage didn't go so well!

"Why can't you marry me?" Edward asked me.

"My mom, she wouldn't want me to get married at such a young age." As I said this I saw the look on his face change from hurt to humor.

"Bella, you want to become a vampire, that makes no sense." He said while trying not to laugh. He was trying so hard that I was about to start laughing myself. He must have noticed because his face became serious all of a sudden.

"Okay, I'll tell you why, my mom doesn't approve of getting married at a young age. So I think that she would prefer me becoming a vampire over me getting married. I can just see the conversation right now."

**FLASH INTO THE THOUGHT (A/N which she says to Edward)**

I was in Florida visiting my mom when I decided to tell her the good news. "Hey mom, I have some great news for you!"

"You're not getting married, aren't you?" she asked me. I could see in her eyes that she was scared that I would say that I was.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not getting married. I'm just going to become a vampire." I said. I could tell that she was happy because I heard her sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's fine. After all you aren't getting married. You're a smart girl; you know not to get married at 18. Plus you've seen what can happen if you get married to young, with your father and me."

"Mom, did you hear me? I said I'm becoming a vampire!"

"Oh, I heard you. But you not getting married to Edward are you?" she asked, I could tell that she didn't want me to get married, but I could also tell that she didn't mind me becoming a vampire.

"No, but aren't you worried about me damning my soul?" I asked, after all that's what Edward was worried about. He says he doesn't think that vampires have souls, but I know he does. Why else would he have thought that the Volturi had killed him when he saw me in Volterra, instead of realizing that he was alive?

"No!" my mom said.

"Now I'm curious, what would you have said if I was getting married?" I decided that I might as well find out!

"I would want you to say no, but if you did get married and it didn't work out you would get have of his money, so you would never have to work again." My mom said. I never realized that she could be so selfish, but I could see where she was coming from. If her marriage didn't work, than why would mine be any different?

**END OF THOUGHT**

"And that's why I can't marry you!" I said. I looked up at his face at that moment and I saw that he was thinking, and then an evil smile spread across his face. And I could tell that he was planning something evil.

"You do realize that you could never have that conversation with your mom, right?" Edward said. And I could tell that he this question would put his evil plan into work, but I choose to answer it anyway.

"Yeah, but a girl can think about it can't she?" as I said this, Edward looked at me as though I had just granted his wish.

"Wait, so you won't marry me because of your mom?" Edward asked. Why was he smiling like that?

"Yeah," as I said this he gave me that crooked smile that I love.

"And you think that she would prefer you becoming a vampire?"

"Yeah"

"Would you tell her?" When he asked that I started to get his plan.

"You know I wouldn't!" I said, and I was about to continue when Alice came bursting through the door.

"Edward ANOTHNY MASEN CULLEN, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO CONVIENCE HER TO TELL HER MOM WE'RE VAMPIRES!!!!!!!" Alice yelled. I saw a look of horror on Edwards face, I was about to ask him what was wrong when he hissed.

I saw a look of horror on Edwards face, I was about to ask him what was wrong when he hissed. "Good going Alice, Renee's on the porch and she heard everything that you said!"

**A/N this story came from a conversation that i had with Savanaha (you will reconize the name if you read Jasper's New Love) was done reading New Moon and she thought that Bella excepted Edward's proposal and i told her that Bella didnt. ****anywho she asked me why and so i told her that Bella thought that her mom wouldnt want her to get married, so we had a conversation like the one above (we were in character and we couldnt stop laughing). anywho Savanaha will probable be co-writing this story too**

**anywho this was gonna be a one shot, but then i started to write it and i thought that it would be funny if it was longer. anywho R&R and read my other stories Alaska and Jasper's New Love (co-writen by Savanaha) **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took like...um...well i dont know how long its been....its been awhile**

**so i havent had time....well i resently had summer vacation...but well i didnt feel like writing...so i have updated....well...um...i dont know what else to say so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ALICES SECRET CLOSET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOOD OR THE CHEF THATS IN SAID CLOSET OR THE MAID OR ANYTHING ELSE INTHE CLOSET OF ALICES...BUT I DO OWN THE LOOKING AT ME WRIST WITHOUT WATCH ON IT...AND I PEOPLE DO GIVE ME WEIRD LOOK...AND I ALSO HAVE MY LOVE OF BOLD/CAPS WORDS...WELL READ THE STORY WHICH NOW HAS A REALLY LONG DISCLAIMER**

**RECAP**

_I saw a look of horror on Edwards face, I was about to ask him what was wrong when he hissed. "Good doing Alice, Renee's on the porch and she heard everything that you said!"_

**AND NOW THE MAIN EVENT**

I looked over at Edward and said, "My mom's here?" and I could tell that he wasn't joking. I looked around the room at the bed that Edward had bought me for comfort, when he had Alice kidnap me so that I couldn't go down to La Push. Alice sat down on the bed and waited for what Edward had to say.

"Yeah, she wanted to surprise you by coming over." Edward said.

"But why'd she come over to your house?" I asked, though in my heart I knew the answer.

"Your dad told her that you were here, and that Alice was giving you a makeover while the rest of the family was out camping. And that I was going to be here and she wanted to make sure that Alice and I were treating you right, seeing as you don't like to have makeovers." Edward finished and took an unnecessary breath.

"That was really sweet of her." I thought, but with the looks that Edward and Alice gave me, I figured out that I said it aloud, "What it was!"

"Bella, you're missing the point, YOU'RE MOM HEARD US." Alice said, she was going a bit crazy, or should I say crazier than usual, because of my mom hearing.

"US?!?!?!?!" Edward yelled at his favorite sister. She looked kind of scared, and I thought that she might be scared about what Edward had said to her, but then she put a cute look on her face.

"Fine, she heard me, but that's not what's important, the fact is that she heard me say that we are vampires is what's important. And that would be a good plan, if it wasn't for the fact that we don't have any actual vampire costumes in this house…well except the one that…well that's not important, but I think that I should go to my closet…" Alice began, but was interrupted by Edward.

"Alice, can I ask you something." He waited until Alice nodded her head before he continued. "Why do you have a closet in the middle of the woods?" Alice just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok…that was weird; I never want to see that again."

"What did you see?" I asked, since I was the only one in the room that didn't know what had just happened in Alice's head.

"Let's just put it this way, you are never going to go to Alice secret closet in the woods, because her and Jasper have intimate moments in there." Edward said, and I could understand why Edward was now scarred for life about it.

"Awkward…Anywho back to the subject at hand. Alice…wait, what plan were you talking about?" I asked before I got distracted and forgot about it.

"Oh…well…Edward was thinking that we could pretend that we were just going to dress up as vampires for Halloween, but the problem is that we don't have any…well except for that one…well like I said it's not important." Alice replied.

"What are you talk-" I began, but was interrupted by Edward shaking his head.

"Listen, you really don't want to know" Edward said. He rolled his eyes at Alice and she got up off of the bed, and went over to the door.

"Hey, Bella, want to help me in the kitchen?" Alice asked.

"Sure, why?" I ask, and Alice just made a movement out of the room.

"Come on Bella, you can cook better than we can, and we're about to have to guest. Don't you want your mom to be impressed by the food?" Alice said. And she skipped out of the room.

"Well…I guess that I should go in there before Alice goes crazy."I said to Edward and got off of the bed. Edward followed me to the door, but stopped when we reached it.

"Listen, I don't think Alice wants me to be in the kitchen with you." Edward said, and then added, because of the look I was giving him. "I think that Alice wants to be with you alone, so that she can make a plan that Renee will believe. And she's yelling in her head that she doesn't want me to come with you, and that I should go get some things out of her closet. So you might want to be careful, because Alice doesn't want our secret to come out."

"Ok…I guess Alice couldn't have anything too bad planned for me to make." I said, and I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I went to the staircase and walked down it, making sure that I was holding onto the banister the whole time. I was walking into the kitchen and as I was walking into the room I tripped on…I don't know what…and fell. My face was about to hit the floor when Alice caught me. She gave me a smile and put me on her back as she raced to the backdoor.

"What the heck are you doing Alice?" I asked as I started to get nauseous from the surprise of this ride. I noticed that trees were zooming by and that Alice wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"I'm trying to get to my secret closet before Edward has a chance to change the password on it, so that I can't get in anymore." Alice said with a sad expression. "If he got into the secret closet, then the next time that we had a prank war, all of the clothes in both of my closets would get ruined."

"I guess that explanation makes sense, but why are we going now?"

"Oh, that's easy, you see, whenever I plan outfits in there I sometimes have some maids, etcetera. But that's beside the point. Anywho when I plan outfits I have to make sure that the humans have food, so I have a chef who lives there. And when Edward said that me and Jasper have intimate moment there, I just put that thought into his head so that he wouldn't be able to tell that I have a kitchen in there and so technically I didn't lie when I said that we were going to the kitchen." Alice said, and she started to slow down. "Ok…now Edward should be calling my phone about….now" and her phone rang.

She answered her phone, "Hello? Oh hey Edward, what you couldn't get into my closet? That's weird; I thought that you would have been the first person to figure out my new password. It used to be 'password' but that password was so yesterday, so I changed it. What do you mean you're going to break into my closet? EDWARD IF YOU HARM ANY, AND I DO MEAN ANY, OF MY CLOTHES YOU WILL BE STUCK SHOPPING WITH ME FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY. AND YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT JOKING WHEN I SAY THAT. Ok, well, I guess that I'll have to get the stuff out of my closet. No, me and Bella can go get it. What? No she is going to change into the costume that I was making her. No Edward, it wasn't in the part where…but anywho can we hang up…DON'T USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME. Whatever…fine…I'll call you when the foods done, k? Bye." And she hung up the phone.

"So can we go to the closet or not?" I asked

"Of course we can, not as though Edward would have been able to stop me. I have a secret tunnel that leads to my closet." Alice said, and started to knock on the tree trunks, in what seemed to be no real order. She stopped and come back to me, looked and her wrist as if there was a watch there. "When will the passage open, it's been like forever, and how much longer could it?"

"Alice, you don't even have a watch on!"

"Yeah, but that is just for me to make a point" Alice said, and I noticed that a tunnel was opening in the ground. It was in between the trees that she had knocked on.

"Come on Bella, we have to go. Edward's following my thoughts and he is trying to find us, if he finds us before we get in my closet, he'll make sure that he gets to destroy all of my clothes."

"Why would I care if he destroyed all of your clothes?" I asked and Alice just shook her head at me.

"Bella, if he destroys all of my clothes, then I will get revenge, and if I get revenge, who knows what will happen?" Alice said, and I have to say, if she is crazy now, I don't want to know what she's like when she gets mad at everyone.

"Ok, I'll follow you into your closet." I said, and I walked into the darkness, this kind of reminded me of the trip that was like yesterday. In fact I would never forget that day, because it was the day that I got Edward back. This was like the trip through the tunnels under Volterra, except there was a calmer feel to it.

"Bella, you have to make sure that you never tell anyone about this entrance, or the pattern to knock on the trees outside. If you ever, and I do mean ever, tell anyone, and I do mean anyone, about my closet I will make you go through a makeover for everyday for the rest of _eternity_." Alice said using her weird man voice on eternity.

"Ok, whatever you say Alice, I won't tell anyone ever." I said while a smile was forming on my face. "Alice, did you see Edward trying to get me to tell my mom the truth?"

"No, I say him trying to get you to decide to tell her the truth so that he could see if you were overreacting when you told him how she would react. But if you ask me he could have just believe you and then we wouldn't have to figure out a plan."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE ALICE, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Edward said as he ran through the entrance right before it closed.

"IT IS SO TRUE EDWARD AND YOU KNOW IT!" Alice said, and they continued with the argument for like 5 minutes.

"I think that you two have forgotten something."

"WHAT?!?!" Edward and Alice said at the same time, turning to face me.

"How are we going to explain to my mom what she heard." I answered.

"Bella, you have a good question. Alice would you mind answering the question?" Edward said while smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Why do I have to figure out a plan of what to say?" Alice said. She looked around her closet and went zooming off.

"Alice, you're the one that yelled out that we're vampires!" Edward said, not even raising his voice, but I knew that Alice could hear him anyways.

"It's not my fault that you started this Edward. If you hadn't been trying to find out in Renee would act like Bella described." Alice responded as she came back holding a shoe box.

"Hello, guys?" I asked.

"WHAT?!?!?" Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"Shouldn't one of us go talk to my mom?" they both looked at me and I wished that they would just stop fighting. I understood that the fight was about whether she knew the truth. And if she knew the truth, then how could we protect her?

"We should, but what's the story for her to know?" Alice asked. I thought about the plan that I had been coming up with for a little but didn't want to say, Alice started nodding her head and she added, "That could work"

"Ok, so we go in and us my plan" I said and we all high-fived.

**A/N this took me forever to write...i dont know why i dont write during the summer...but i just didnt get around to it...so sorry for the longness between the chapters and i'll try to update sooner this time and i should try to update my others...as always review...cause what author doesnt love to know what people think of their storys**


End file.
